


This Is Such A Mess

by Hetalia1912



Series: Age Oriented Group Chats [1]
Category: 2AM (Band), 2PM (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), Miss A, Pentagon (Korea Band), SHINee, VIXX, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: (bang chan voice)what a mess!, 90 line centric, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Inappropriate Humor, Just general Chaos, M/M, Memes, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Minor Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Minor Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Texting, This Is A Disaster, a little bit of angst every once in a while, but nothing too bad :))), other groups might appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: SmolKitten:Srsly though i will fight whoever came up with this crapSmaug:Minny no offense but you're literally shorter than half of the people in the classSmolKitten:(ง •̀_•́)งBabyPanda:Oh my god





	This Is Such A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SmolKitten:Srsly though i will fight whoever came up with this crap
> 
> Smaug:Minny no offense but you're literally shorter than half of the people in the class
> 
> SmolKitten:(ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> BabyPanda:Oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the chaos begins XD
> 
> (Trigger warning for small mentions of Insomnia)

**8:05 AM**

**Ninety Squad**

**BabyPanda:**Whoever came up with morning lectures can c h o k e

**SmolKitten:**^^^^

**Chatmother:**What happened???

**BabyPanda:**I only got two hours of sleep is what happened

**BabyPanda:**Honestly morning lectures can kiss my sleep deprived ass

**TollKitten:**Same

**Toll****Kitten:**There stands a ninety-five percent chance of me falling asleep in class

**Chatmother:**You too Taekwoonie? :(

**TollKitten:**Yeah

**TollKitten:**Fuck morning lectures

**MoonPuppy:**^^^^^

**AngelAmongUs:**You guys need to sleep :(((

**Smaug:**^^^^

**BabyPanda:**I can't help it!

**BabyPanda:**But honestly whose bright idea was this?!

**MoonPuppy:**Seungri it's okay we know you can't help it :)

**BabyPanda:**I know :(((((

**Chatmother:**Guys just plz pay attention in class 

**BabyPanda:**Okay Mom

**Chatmother:**And try not to fall asleep either! :D

**TollKitten:**No promises there

**BabyPanda:**^^^^^ ^_^

* * *

**8:24 AM**

**MoonPuppy:**AGSJHFDHJSGD

**MoonPuppy:**I CANNOT FUCKING BREATHE OMG

**Chatmother:**?????What happened???

**BabyPanda:**OMG I'M LAUGHING SO HARD

**AngelAmongUs:**Guys what happened??????

**BabyPanda:**TAEKWOON FUCKING FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS

**Smaug:**Omg....

**MoonPuppy:**HOLD ON IT GETS BETTER

**MoonPuppy:**WHEN HE FELL ASLEEP HE WAS SITTING UP

**Smaug:**Oh god I know where this is going

**BabyPanda:**SO HE FELL OUT HIS CHAIR AND ONTO THE FLOOR

**BabyPanda:**AND HE DIDN'T EVEN WAKE UP 

**Chatmother:**IS HE OKAY??!!

**BabyPanda:**Yes mom he's fine 

**MoonPuppy:**The teacher made Seungri take him to infirmary though

**Chatmother:**infirmary??????

**Chatmother:**is he okay?????/

**BabyPanda:**Omg Mom he's fine

**BabyPanda:**The teacher just wanted to make sure he didn't have a concussion or something X)

**Chatmother:**oh thank god

**SmollKitten:**Geez Hakyeon you really do sound like his mother XDDDD

**Chatmother:**plz let me worry about one of my boyfriends in peace 

**Chatmother:**plz and thank you

**MoonPuppy:**XDDDD

**SmollKitten:**Oh brother XD

**Chatmother:**Wait Jonghyun you said Seungri took him to the infirmary right?

**MoonPuppy:**Yeah teacher had him go with Taekwoon to make sure he actually made it there XD

**SmollKitten:**Which means Seungri doesn't have to sit through the rest of these stupid lectures -_-

**Smaug:**Unlike the rest of us :/

**BabyPanda:**FREEEEDDDOMMMMMM

**Chatmother:**Omg

**SmollKitten:**Srsly though i will fight whoever came up with this crap

**Smaug:**Minny no offense but you're literally shorter than half of the people in this class

**SmollKitten:**(ง •̀_•́)ง

**BabyPanda:**Oh my god

**Chatmother:**Dongwoo you've been quiet

**Chatmother:**You alright over there?

**AngelAmongUs:**I'm actually trying to pay attention in class

**AngelAmongUs:**unlike you delinquents 

**MoonPuppy:**me?a delinquent?

****


End file.
